


Traces of glitter

by Nea



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Happens after episode 108





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Gratitude to my wonderful beta, [gayclaryfrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray)  
>  **Author's note 2:** For ‘s prompt "Glitter"  
>  **Wordcount:** 500 +  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 108, pre-slash  
>  **Disclaimer:** Code Black isn‘t mine.

Angus practically drags himself to the doctors’ locker room to change out of his scrubs. It’s been a long shift. One that felt like it lasted at least three days. 

On top of that Jesse went into a cardiac arrest, and Angus had to cover for Mario; which he did. Awfully, though, because he was a very bad liar.

He told Mario that, but it was dark, a kid was out there, all alone and scared, and Mario was right, of course: someone had to go and find the boy, even if it was against hospital policy.

Angus is tying his shoes when Mario enters the room.

"Guess what," he says, opening his locker. "Hudson didn’t fire me. Who would have thought, huh?"

"I was just thinking of you." Angus hears himself say and damn, when did the filter in his brain stop working?

"What?" Mario turns around, tossing his scrubs shirt into the laundry container.

"What?" Angus repeats, because a shirtless Mario Savetti is quite distracting. "I mean, what you did today was right," he adds quickly. "Hudson knows that."

"Thanks, Angus." Mario sounds as if he really means it. Like it makes a difference what Angus thinks of him.

Angus just smiles, before something catches his attention. "Why do you have a glittery Rebellion symbol on your cheek?"

"Oh, *that*..." Mario rubs at his cheek, ineffectively. "I had no idea it glitters. Eli drew it with his favourite pencil. Because _Star Wars_ fans stick together." He shrugs.

"That’s really nice of you," Angus says, relieved that the words ‘sweet’ or ‘adorable’ didn’t make it past his filter this time.

"I *am* nice!" Mario tells him. "Sometimes, at least." He grins, when Angus raises his eyebrow in mock disbelief. "Is it gone?" He steps closer to Angus, tilting his glittery cheek towards him.

"You just made it worse!" Angus takes some a paper towel and wipes at Mario’s cheek, gently turning his face a little, his other hand at Mario’s chin, holding him in place.

"Please don’t make me spit on it," Mario says and Angus chuckles.

"Since I’m not your grandma and you’re not four years old, I don’t think it’s necessary."

They both fall silent for a moment, and Angus focuses hard on removing the glitter, instead of on how Mario’s stubble feels against his fingers. And definitely not on the slight flush of Mario’s face.

When Mario swallows hard and licks his lips, Angus has to mimic him, because they are really nice; very kissable and Angus needs to... stop. Angus needs to stop this train of thought before it gets him in trouble.

"Now you’re good," he says finally, taking a step back.

"Thanks, Angus." Mario says again, putting a hand on Angus’s shoulder, slowly sliding it down his arm.

"Hey, I’m not your towel!" Angus pulls his arm away, but it’s too late. Mario’s fingers leave glittery smudges on his shoulder and sleeve.

"I’m sorry." Mario’s grin shows the exact opposite of his words. He tries to brush off Angus’s clothes and his fingers touch Angus’s cheek.

"Looks good on you," he says with a smile, when the glitter remains on Angus’s shirt. 

"I look like Tinkerbell accidentally ran into me." Angus states, amused.

Mario laughs and squeezes his shoulder once more. "Let’s go, then. First coffee’s on me."


End file.
